rossofandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta-Protection Unit
The Meta-Protection Unit (or M.P.U.) is a government-funded, anti Meta-Human organization. Due to it's ties with Gaia's government, it has a alrge budget, multiple well-trained troops, and access to state-of-the-art technology, making for a deadly combination. While the M.P.U.'s intents seem to be set on killing Meta-Humans, they actually perfer to capture and detain them. High-Ranking Officials Within the M.P.U., there are a few members who's names are well known, and are often targets for attack. Miles Arvel The leader of the M.P.U., and public Meta-Human racist. After tragically losing his wife and only son to a Meta-Human attack, Miles propsoed the Anti-Meta act, and started the Meta-Protection Unit. Due to his passion, Miles has oftenly been called a workaholic, and obsesivly tracks and records Meta-Human activity. He is a 6'2 white male, gray hair with a receding hairline, average build, and is almost always in a form of casual or formal suit, due to the nature of his business. Ross Humphrey The general of the M.P.U.'s troops. All of the M.P.U. reports to him. Ross is Miles' close friend, but is younger (aged 35) and more active. He works as a 'field commander', and only sens his men on missions he would go on himself. Usually heavily-guarded due to his level of notriety within the superhuman community. Is 5'11, Hispanic with short black-brown hair, as well as a rather dark shade of stubble. is almsot always seen in his combat gear. He has no close family, only his dog, Doug. Luke Roswell The 'brains' of the M.P.U., and senior tech provider. Intelligent by nature, Luke works to improve the M.P.U's field gear. He is the sole inventor of the Bio-mech Combat Uniform, as well as the Mark VII Explosive Pump Shotgun, and Long-Range Rex Combat Sniper Rifle. He is currently employed with finding new ways to use plasma as ammunition, and creating vehicle modifications for the M.P.U. He is an easily spotted man, being 5'7, skinny, with a rat; ike face, over-sized glasses, and a slight hunchback. Infantry Classes Within the M.P.U., there are many infantry classes, consisting of soldiers specifically trained for certain combat conditions. THey are each geared accordingly, and those of the same class have built bonds with one another over time, causing them to become closer, trusting their partners and working well with them. However, this has also caused inner-fighting, to a small degree. Each class of fighter looks down on the others, convicned theirs is the only one that matters. Agents The Agents are the life-blood of the M.P.U., the common infantry. Equipped with standard issue Bio-Mech suits and assault-rifle easque plasma rifles, they usually come in great numbers, and attempt to use this to swarm enemies. Their Bio-Mech suits make them more agile, comparable to that of a Meta-Human. They can easily jump, dodge, or escape on foot, and can scale entire buildings, if height permits. (Average Agent can leap about 4 stories and lift small cars.) Warriors Properly named, Warrios are a step-up from the Agent, and can be seen as the 'elite' class. Only a select few whos tand out against the crowd become Warriors. Equipped with Valhalla Bio-Mech suits, which provide enough agility to leap up large buildings, and supply enough power to lift a city bus, and high-grade plasma assault rifles, Warriors are extremely deadly. They usually come in very small numbers, due to the amount of training and talent it takes to become one. They are highly revered within the M.P.U. Assassins The M.P.U.'s sniper class. Their Bio-Mech suits are modified to scale buildings, and blend in with their enviroment using a camoflauging device, which still hasn't been perfected. Assassins are silent sharp-shooters who, in the face of a combat situation, quickly find a good sniping spot. They frequent rooftops, fire escapes, and open windows. Equipped with the Gecko Bio-Mech Suit, and the Long-Range Rex Combat Sniper Rifle (which uses plasma), Assassins are known to employ deadly techniques, including using infantry to lure a Meta right into their sights. Brigadiers Brigadiers are the close-combat class. With the Mark VII Explosive Pump Shotgun, they tend to rush in a fire before the enemy can fire first. Their suits are modified to fit this combat style, and makes them fast and agile, but vunerable. Life expentancy on them is very low. Their shotgun also have spring-loaded knives within, and can be activated with a simple motion of flicking a small switch. Enforcer Dressed in heavy Bio-Mech armor, and given nothing but a hydraulic, enhanced sledgehammer, the Enforcer is one tough fighter. Covered completely in armor, they blindly charge at opponents, and attempt to crush them with their powered hammers. They are almost always of a large build, and grunt violently quite often. If they catch a foe with their hands, they are known to either crush their skulls with pure force, slam them until their leg snaps off, or simply body-slam them. Their Bio-mech armor is heavy and durable, giving them tremendous strength and durability, but limiting their speed.